marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Kung Fu Vol 2 4
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Items: * * * * | Synopsis1 = With a heart forged by the Ebony Blade within the Eternal Flame, two Infinity Gems for eyes, and the Cosmic Cube for a brain, Emperor Zu baptized Shang Chi in the River Styx. He was a still-born but brought to life after his father filled his lungs with the ashes of the Phoenix, this is the story of the creation of Shang Chi. Or at least, as Shang relates, this is what the Emperor to believe. In truth, he probably just can’t remember which of his concubines Shang’s mother was. Hearing enough of the story, Rand-Kai attacks Shang, shadowed closely by Red Sai. They put up a good fight, but Shang has only been defending. Red Sai gets in a good shot with her blade and reveals that the tip was poisoned. Rand-Kai does not want vengeance in such a dishonorable way, but he demands that Shang repent for the murder of Lord Tuan. Red Sai speaks up now and she tells Rand-Kai that she was sent by Emperor Zu to assassinate Lord Tuan. She failed and Shang Chi was sent by the Emperor to finish the job. Kitty pleads with Rand-Kai to understand that the command of Zheng Zu was not just the command of his father, but of the Emperor as well. Rand-Kai does not know what he would have done in such a situation, but he understands that Shang-Chi is the only warrior who stands a chance of defeating the Emperor, so he uses his iron fist technique to heal Shang. Walking through the doors to the 13th Chamber alone, Shang-Chi meets the Emperor. The Emperor chastises Shang for not completing his task of assassinating all the great masters. Shang stands defiantly, fighting back blow-for-blow. Emperor Zu taunts Shang, reminding him that he’d taught Shang nine on the ten styles of the Ten Rings School. He never taught Shang the 10th style, the “Spectral Touch”. He uses this style now, going for the killing blow, but Shang uses the technique that Kitty is trapped in. Though she is stuck in her ghost form, Shang has mastered it and he can shift between solid and intangible at will. In this form, Emperor Zu cannot harm him. Now, Shang-Chi uses all the Ring Techniques that he knows against the Emperor. The Mortal Blade, the Nightbringer, the Zero Tough, the Flaming Fist, the Shocking Palm, the Long Breath, the Daemon’s Eye, Remaker’s Gift, and the Lost Hope; he uses all of these to bring Emperor Zu to his knees. Shang demands that the Emperor should yield, but Zheng Zu refuses. He makes to attack his son, but Shang channels his energy and touches Zheng’s forehead, calling upon a technique that he had recently invented; the Gorgon’s Touch. The final moments of Emperor Zu are lived in a mixture of shock and terror as he turns to stone. With the battle over, Shang-Chi goes out to the welcoming citizens of K’un-Lun. | Solicit = THE KUNG FU SAGA CONCLUDES! • Shang-Chi continues battling through the Thirteen Chambers to face his father, the immortal Emperor Zu! • But first, he must defeat his rivals, Rand-K’ai, Great Master of the Iron Fist, and Red Sai, deadly leader of the Red Hand! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included